starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fan de Star 13/Galería
Temporada 1 La Fiesta de Brittney S1E10 StarFan13 with pictures of Star.png S1E10 Star Butterfly 'that's weird'.png FB13.png FB14.png Día Congelado SVTFOE - Día Congelado - 174.png SVTFOE - Día Congelado - 176.png Día de la Mewnipendencia SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 05.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 08.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 23.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 33.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 67.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 70.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 73.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 86.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 99.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 102.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 103.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 112.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 113.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 122.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 125.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 126.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 128.png SVTFOE - Día de la Mewnipendencia - 184.png Temporada 2 Mi Nueva Varita! MNW 01.png MNW 01A.png Fiesta de Pijamas Sleepover HD1.png S2E17_StarFan13_'make_me_look_exactly_like_Star'.png S2E17_StarFan13_'I_mean_exactly'.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_'fun_sleepover,_huh,_guys-'.png S2E17_StarFan13_'best_sleepover_ever!'.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_holding_a_tray_of_brownies.png S2E17_Jackie_and_Janna_eating_Star's_brownies.png S2E17_Jackie_and_Janna_don't_like_Star's_brownies.png S2E17_Janna,_Jackie,_and_Pony_Head_pretend_to_like_Star's_brownies.png S2E17_StarFan13_stuffs_her_face_with_brownies.png S2E17_StarFan13_engorging_on_brownies.png S2E17_StarFan13_with_her_mouth_stuffed_with_brownies.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_and_friends_hear_synth_jazz_music.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_and_friends_peek_into_the_den.png S2E17_Marco_Diaz_doing_the_moonwalk.png S2E17_Marco_Diaz_trips_over_the_den_step.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_'try_one_of_my_brownies'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends stare at the cube.png S2E17 Marco Diaz 'it's a box'.png S2E17 Pony Head 'your deepest, darkest secrets'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz jumping to his feet.png S2E17 Janna encourages Marco to play with them.png S2E17 Jackie encourages Marco to play with them.png S2E17 Star pushing Marco back toward the party.png S2E17 Star seats Marco between Jackie and Janna.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends listen to the cube.png S2E17_StarFan13_'what_does_that_mean-'.png S2E17 Janna 'it means if you lie to him'.png S2E17 StarFan13 swears to tell the truth.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'this is already awesome'.png S2E17 StarFan13 waiting for the first question.png Sleepover HD.png S2E17 Marco asks Pony Head what her favorite color is.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'very popular color on Mewni'.png S2E17 StarFan13 asks Star what her favorite color is.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'I have to go with yellow'.png S2E17 StarFan13 'me, too!'.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 laughing together.png S2E17 Star and friends get shocked with electricity.png S2E17 StarFan13 rolls around on the floor laughing.png S2E17 Janna's friends look at her disbelievingly.png S2E17 Truth or Punishments cube floats upward.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 become grotesque.png S2E17 Truth cube shows Star and friends' reflections.png S2E17 StarFan13 comforting Star Butterfly.png S2E17 StarFan13 says she loved Star's brownies.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 become even more deformed.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends ugly and misshapen.png S2E17 StarFan13 confessing the truth.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends back to normal.png S2E17 Pony Head 'I'm sorry I brought this stupid game'.png S2E17 Pony Head 'let's go to the Bounce Lounge'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends about to leave.png S2E17 Star and friends pushed back by exit door.png S2E17 Truth cube refuses to let Star and friends leave.png S2E17 Star, StarFan13, and Pony Head aww'ing at Jackie.png S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas 'that was easy'.png S2E17 StarFan13 'good choice'.png S2E17 Truth cube asks StarFan13 who she has a crush on.png S2E17 StarFan13 answers 'Star Butterfly, of course!'.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 like Pony Head's answer.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends swept by the wind.png S2E17 StarFan13 hugging Star Butterfly tightly.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'I love Oskar Greason!'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and StarFan13 hugging.png S2E17 Pony Head crying out to Marco Diaz.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends cowering in fear.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'don't worry, guys, I got this!'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly blasts the truth cube with magic.png S2E17 Marco Diaz crying out to Star Butterfly.png S2E17 Pony Head flying to save Star Butterfly.png S2E17 Jackie, Janna, and StarFan13 rise on a pillar.png Truco Star TS 07.png TS 151.png TS 152.png TS 153.png TS 155.png TS 157.png TS 174.png TS 179.png TS 180.png TS 189.png Daño Colateral SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 168.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 169.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 170.png Flechada SC87.png SC88.png SC 134.png SC 135.png SC 138.png SC 140.png SC 142.png SC 144.png SC 148.png SC 149.png SC 153.png SC 154.png SC 183.png SC 199.png SC 200.png SC 211.png SC 473.png SC 552.png SC 562.png SC 563.png SC 571.png SC 572.png Pósteres Sleepover.jpg Categoría:Galerías de Personajes Categoría:Galerías